


夜空に煌く星のように

by cryogenic



Category: Naruto
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenic/pseuds/cryogenic





	夜空に煌く星のように

温暖而干燥的手指先是顺着发顶摩挲，大拇指指尖刮过了耳垂。那声音一半粗糙宛如赤脚踩过潮湿的沙粒，一半又柔软仿佛被挤压着的羽毛枕头，分别懒洋洋钻进脑子里，当那些手指滑到他的耳朵边上时，他下意识地缩起了脖子。  
“怎么，莫非小鼬是在觉得我这样摸你的头像在对待小孩子吗？”  
对方这么说着，带着轻微的哼笑。那笑声就像是什么温热又湿润的东西一样，紧贴在他的耳廓上滑动。  
他本想出声回答——反驳、也也说不定就是单纯地解释两句，他不知道，他不知道自己刚刚到底说了些什么，舌头却像被黏住一般使不上力气——止水听见了也只是笑，没有停下手头的动作。  
那些手指更加向下，插入发间。当它们将柔顺的黑色长发分开时，之前那簌簌的声响又逐渐弱化为细碎的沙沙声。止水的手继续向下滑，一直到被绳结束起的发尾。他的食指勾起了带有弹性的发绳一端，向下拉扯着，有点儿发卷的发尾沿着他的手指向外泼洒。  
时间就像被胶黏住的蝉，每一个动作，他都感受得清清楚楚。  
“好了，取下来了。”  
他抢在自己伸手接过发绳之前握住了他的手腕，将发绳缠绕在手腕突出的桡骨上。

 

事情的起因几乎可以说是平常到无趣:只是任务而已，搭档由自己挑选，所以只有止水一个人。  
他们在野外跋涉了五天四夜，一直疲于奔命，在战斗彻底告终后的归途上却遇上了这样的一户旅店。小是小了点，可是五脏俱全，简直就像传说故事中的溺之女才会出没的凶险场所。他本不想去凑这个热闹，可是止水，不知是说他喜欢舒适的享受比较好还是对自己太自信以至于自负了，拉着自己住进了这间旅店。  
老板娘年纪有点儿大了，房子里一股樟脑和檀香的古旧气息。因为尴尬的店址选择，她似乎对往来投宿的旅客大部分是忍者这件事见怪不怪了。在登记住房时，她甚至不咸不淡地说了一句：  
“两个男孩子，这么小的年纪就做这种人命买卖。”随后夸张地叹了一口气，拿扇子挡住半张脸。  
“那个长发的小先生，你的头发里有血块，我素来是看不惯这些的人，你倒是去洗干净吧。”  
在男浴的更衣室里，止水又提起了这件事，并说着“反正等会也要洗头发不如现在就把发圈摘下来吧”，擅自主张地拉下了他的发绳。  
说来也是古怪，明明是自己每天都在做、甚至每天不止做一次的事情，可是一旦换了一个人来，却又带了不少异样的意味。  
鼬这样想到，头发四散在肩膀上。他的手指停留在高领衫的领口边缘，准备将衣领拉高时眼神却不由自主地向另一个方向望去。止水就在离他几步的地方，已经褪去了护甲和上衣，露出了肌肉形状完美的脊背。当他把手扶上裤腰时，鼬立马转回头来。  
这一切，应该就此打住。他想着，深色的织物在下一秒盖过了他眼前的光明。

 

他跟在止水身后走进了浴室里。氤氲而起的白汽混合着矿物质特有的气味。  
这家温泉旅店虽然打着“温泉”的牌号，可是泉眼也只有小小一点，浴池甚至还没有家中的鱼塘大，被几块瘦骨嶙峋的黑色围住，冒出一股死气沉沉的清汤的味道。  
这儿远远达不到能让人享受的程度。只是，在旅途劳累之间能得到这样的喘息时间，几乎是可遇不可求的事情。特别是在经历过苦战之后还能吃上热汤饭，甚至可以泡个澡洗刷沿路旅途的汗水与淤积下来的血迹。

床铺是止水铺的，被之前的客人睡塌变形的那个枕头也是止水跑去找老板娘协调更换的。看着止水一边说着“没关系，反正这些都是在家里做习惯了的事情”一边跑前跑后，鼬只是沉默地坐在已经被铺好的被子上擦着武器。  
这间和室小得出奇，桃花木的五斗橱像个丑陋的巨人一样强行吞吃下好大一块空间，在硬塞下两床被褥后，连喘息的地方都不剩下了。那两床被子又离得那么近，如果是个睡相不乖的人，甚至可能一觉醒来发现自己滚进了另一个人的被子里。  
他又低头打量着房间里的这一切，如此贴近，简直就像爸爸妈妈的房间一样，他突然想到。  
这个突如其来的念头不知为何让他感觉到耳朵发烫，便想方设法地把自己的被子朝门口那儿拖一点儿，可是这时门又被拉开了，止水夹着一个枕头走了进来。  
“小鼬？”  
“没什么。”他叹了口气，放弃了之前的尝试。  
“我准备睡了。”率先钻进了自己的被子。  
“嗯，那就早点睡吧。”他说着，话语里倒是听不出什么疲惫的意思，随即便在门口关了灯，在黑暗中跨过他叠起来的腿脚，踩着他的床铺走向了他自己的。

 

身后传来了悉悉索索的响声，就像什么野兽的爪子一样在他的耳边抓挠。他阖上了眼皮，眼睛却不受控制地看到了那一切。  
止水脱掉了披挂在浴袍之外的羽织，活动了两下肩膀，微微偏过身子看了看他闭上眼睡着的模样，右手伸了出来，却在空中又收了回去，之前捉摸不定的动作变成了一个简简单单的笑容。他猛地将头缩回被子里，那种笑容扩展为一声轻轻的笑声，就像飞鸟无意间惊动了风铃。  
他下腹涨得厉害，一跳一跳地发着疼，就像骨折或脱臼时一样——不，比骨折或脱臼更糟糕。骨折时至少不会像现在这样粘糊糊的。心脏也是，跳得那么厉害，比两个人练习战斗时的每一次都跳得更快更强烈，连带着手指尖的血管也兴奋得抽跳起来。  
如果是这样的话，倒是听那些比他年长得多的同级说过这方面的笑话，有时也曾见过他们交换一些封面暴露的书。并非是想看见的，可是却已经看见了。当他不必要地向另外一个方向扭头并离开时，听见了同伴在身后小声的嘀咕：  
“什么嘛，明明也到了会对这种事感兴趣的年纪了。”

鼬在棉被下小心翼翼地翻了个身，改为背朝止水。在仔细听了一会儿他平稳吸声后，他将手伸向了自己的下身。手指住了头部开始变得粘糊糊的性器，开始上下套弄。  
这算是修行吗？背着自己所认识的最厉害的人在同一个房间里做这种事，还想着千万不要被他发现。  
只是触碰那儿时带来的刺激感让他不得不用门齿咬住枕头，小口地喘着气，手指胡乱地动了几下，晕晕乎乎的快感慢慢地传到了身体的每个角落。啊，很快……就快要出来了——

“鼬，你还没睡吗？”  
房间另一端传来的人声甚至可以说是清明的。他迅速地收回手，缓慢地舒展着之前蜷缩成一团的身体。  
“就快睡着了。”他强行压抑着内心的负罪感，开口时嗓音里淡淡的沙哑却让他不由得开始自暴自弃，于是他停顿了一会儿，“你也早点睡吧，止水。”  
“我倒是也想啊。”他悠悠地说道。背后传来了布料摩挲的沙沙声，两道视线投射在他的后背上。  
“总感觉稍微有点睡不着啊。”  
这句话听上去倒是有点意有所指的味道，他本想支支吾吾地混过去，可是接下来的话却是一道晴天霹雳。  
“喂，我说，你是在自己做吗？”止水问他，用一只胳膊撑着头坐了起来。  
他并没有回答，刚刚的快感大概是烧断了他比较重要的神经，以至于现在面对来自止水的问责张着嘴却支支吾吾地不知道说些什么好。  
“不过一个人偷偷摸摸地这样做可不行啊。”止水现在干脆是翻身爬了起来，坐在被子边上抱着腿看着他。   
“虽然说出来你肯定会不好意思的，可是似乎出来的很多，我都有听到水声啊，会把老板家的浴袍和被子弄脏的。”  
止水一直就这么普普通通地说着，好像这其实是和“把扎起来的头发散开”一样的小事。  
鼬自觉自己已经有很长一段时间没有如此巨大的情绪波动了，可是现在，脸红几乎就是无可避免的事情。  
“那……我出去……解决？”  
本应该是陈述的句子却被微微颤抖的语调说出了几分恳求的意味。他掀开了被子，小心翼翼地挡住自己虽然有点疲软却仍旧充血的下体，正准备起身的时候脚踝却被止水一把抓住。  
“算了吧，毕竟也这么晚了。就在这里解决吧，反正都是男人，大不了我背过去不看你好了。”他说着，小指头无意一般自他的脚心划过，电流一般的刺激沿着脊椎一路向上，他不受控制地打了个寒颤，将脚从止水的掌控中抽了回去。  
“好了，我闭上眼睛了。”止水先是闭上了眼睛，然后用手捂住，转过身去，“你看，真的什么都看不见了，所以做吧。”

一个小的出奇的房间，两位认识多年的朋友，背对背地做些这些事，说来真是可笑得不行。他伸手重新握住了自己，因为羞耻而浑身发烫，开始触碰那儿，  
“小鼬之前有自己做过吗？”  
问题从后面传来，他本来并不想回答，可是也只能从齿缝里挤出这样的话：“你在让我分心。”  
“这种事情反正只是做来放松而已，也不必那么全力以赴吧。”他说着。  
“那么，你自己一个人弄得出来吗？”  
“……”他干脆没有回答，只是继续自己摸着自己。快感只是不断地累积，却总是达不到最后爆发的那个点，让他气恼得不行。  
“小鼬是最近压力太大了吗？”  
止水依旧没有放过他。  
“大概是泡了温泉吧。”他冷静地分析道。  
“可是这样不是反而会更放松不至于那么紧张吗？”  
“也有可能是晚上吃的鱼肉的原因。”  
“倒是个不错的想法。”他噗嗤一声笑了出来，“啊，对不起没忍住。”  
他之后便没准备开口，只是绝望地努着力。平时不怎么会被这样使用的器官因为粗暴的对待，已经开始有点儿疼痛了，可是还是出不来。他本来已经想放弃了，可是这时止水突然开了口：  
“会是因为我的原因吗？”  
“不，这应该是我不够成熟吧。”鼬深思熟虑之后才开口，“如果我能够——”  
“不，我是认真的。”  
他突然转过了身子。鼬下意识地并起腿挡住半勃发红的性器，却又被对方如星星般闪亮的黑色眼睛夺取了注意力。  
“我之前，摸你的辫子的时候，小鼬在想着些什么呢？”  
他的手又伸了过来，搭在自己因为要睡觉而散开的头发上，手指随意绕起了一缕。  
见自己并没有回答，他又抛出第二个责问：  
“在温泉里，小鼬可是完全不敢抬头看我啊。明明都是男孩子，为什么要那么害羞呢？”  
第三个：“洗完澡后我说要帮你擦头发，我靠着你的时候，小鼬又在想着什么呢？”  
那一缕还带着淡淡潮气的头发在他的指尖反复打着转，像是在催促着他快点开口一样。  
“为什么那么想从我身边逃开呢？告诉我呀，真的和我一点关系都没有。”

“既然你已经知道了，那为什么——”他总算开了口，声音干涩得不行。  
“毕竟还是想听你自己说出来呀。”止水靠了过来，额头抵住了自己的。  
“虽然一直在夸奖你你优秀之类的，不过在这方面还真是差劲啊。”  
“我可是老早就告诉过你了，你在想的每一件事，我都知道哟。如果小鼬真的够细心的话，怎么就一直没发现我也在这样看你呢？”  
声音几乎就是贴在耳边响起，止水出乎意料的回答让他睁大了眼睛。他本应该在乎的是“自己没有发现”这件事，可是思维却抑制不住地向着“他也看着我”的方向跑。  
“如果我说，我也是这样一直看着你，甚至从比你能想象的最初还要更早的时候就一直这样看着你，你会被吓到吗？会躲开吗？”  
之前仿佛接吻一般轻轻触碰的肌肤分开了，那上面还残留着另外一个人的体温，“还是说——会觉得我很可怕，觉得我戴着另一张假面，是别有用心？”  
他的声音里带着淡淡的苦涩的味道，鼬听出来了。  
“并不会觉得你可怕。”他回答，“我就是很惊讶。”  
“惊讶什么？”  
“惊讶你会在这个时候说出来。”明明是再正常不过的话，说出来脸颊却自作主张地红了起来，他伸手碰了碰止水：  
“之前……有忍得很辛苦吗？”  
“果然还是瞒不过你啊。”止水这么说着， 老实地笑了笑，伸手将沿着他的面颊滑落的长发重新拢于发烫的耳后。  
“其实，我想这么对你做很久了……”  
止水这么说着，嘴唇贴了上来。

 

他之前从没有亲过女孩子，看上去止水也是一样。温暖又干燥的唇瓣压在一起相互摩擦挤压了好久，才大梦初醒一般地想起来还可以张开嘴巴，于是舌头碰到了一起，湿润柔滑的两条没有什么技巧地互相推抵着，小心地避让着牙齿的边缘。  
当自己的舌尖不小心勾到对方的上颚的粘膜时，鼬感觉到止水的身体猛地颤抖了一下，他揪紧了自己的衣服。于是他支撑着自己坐起来，靠在了止水怀里，他同样也伸手抱住了自己，触碰着他的脚踝、侧腰，还有脸颊。  
似乎是因为从小到大被他玩弄发辫太多次，连头皮也一并变成了敏感带。仅仅只是手指逡巡过发间就要因为舒服而忍不住在亲吻的间隙闷哼出声。对方像是发现了他喜欢自己这么做似的又更多、更用力地抚摸了几下。那动作活像是在逗猫，他也顾不上生气，只是更多地迎上了对方的唇舌。钴蓝色的夜色又暖又软就像蜜糖。他昏昏沉沉地闭上了眼睛，像猫儿饮水一样一下一下懒洋洋地舔着对方的嘴唇，发出“啾、啾”的声响。之前因为紧张而松弛下来的性器再次硬了起来，被另一个人的指掌抓住按在手心里揉搓。  
对方的手法明显自己要更有技巧一些。已经被撬开的嘴唇不受控制地泄露出呻吟声，却被他全数吞进嘴里。像是受了什么鼓动似的，鼬选择同样伸出手，颤抖着摸上了止水的下腹，却被对方空着的一只手一把抓住。  
“我不可以碰你吗？”鼬问道。  
“你碰了我，可能我会做出些不好的事情来。”  
“小鼬虽然很优秀，但是大脑、技巧和心灵上的成熟不等于肉体上的成熟，包括我，其实也是不允许做这些事情的。”  
“为什么突然说这些？”  
“因为再无私再尊重规则的人也是有私心的。我知道不应该这样做，可是又想告诉你，想让你知道更多的快乐。”  
“除了忍术和体术，我可是还有很多很多的事想告诉你、很多地方想和你一起去看看的啊。”  
“好了，这个话题到此打住吧。”见他一直沉默地低着头不说话，止水讨好似的说道。  
“小鼬虽然很优秀，可是也不能确保在这方面也一样，不应该说在这方面笨一点反而更可爱——”  
他一把抓过边上的被子把自己盖了起来，不听。  
“好了好了，我开玩笑的啦。”止水伸手隔着一层被子拍着他的后背，“你再不出来我就要挠你痒痒了？”  
“没想到你真的怕痒。”看着鼬探出来的半个脑袋，他装模作样地叹了一口气。  
“虽然说我们都是男人做这些事没什么大不了的，但是这种事情可不能对佐助做哦——不，应该说是不准，不准对任何其他的人做。”  
“虽然这样很自私，但是还是这样说了，就算是我的一点私心吧。”

止水让他平躺下来，自己则是跪坐在他边上，拉开了浴袍的带子，柔软的织物从腹部上滑落平摊在身体两侧，之前被扯至腰下的内裤露了出来，顶端被汩汩流出的前液打湿染成深色的突兀一块。他将手伸进自己膝盖与床单的间隙处，示意似的摩挲着那一小块柔嫩的肌肤，随后将它折叠、抬起。  
鼬嘴上并没说些什么，却揪住了身下的床单。止水知道他还是在紧张，便在他的小腿上落下安抚性的亲吻，手也在腿内侧没见过阳光的皮肤上四处摸索着，发烫的掌心和唇瓣将原本没什么温度的皮肤一点点捂热。  
他没有什么经验，也不知道这个时候到底应该怎么做，只是下意识地分开之前一直紧紧合拢的膝盖，同时下身磨蹭着床单向他那儿靠近了一点。他看见在黑暗中止水的眼神忽然暗了下去。  
“其实我听说，这里，也是可以用嘴做的啊。”  
他的手指在自己立起的顶端上弹了两下，指甲刮擦到了前面的那道勾，他的腰部几乎不受控制地弹起，却又被狠狠地镇压了下去。  
“可能会有点刺激过头，不过小鼬你倒是可以早点解脱吧。”  
止水像是胸有成竹似的，扶着他的那里，眼睛直直盯着自己，用舌尖在膨大发红的头部上舔了一下。  
“嘶——”  
鼬不受控制地发出气音，止水像是被鼓舞了一般尝试着将鼓起的头部含入口中，舌尖戳到了尿道口。这刺激太过强烈让他只想挣扎着逃开，他开始扭动，拼命地将自己拔了出来，于是止水放开了他。  
“太刺激了……停下来……快停下来”他的声音发着抖，脑内一片混沌。之后止水到底怎么安慰他的也并没有听清，只是盲目地遵从着对方的动作。他让自己上身直立膝盖着地地跪在榻榻米上，他这么做了；他从身后抱住他，手指抱住他可怜巴巴的性器，他也只是颤抖地接受。  
止水比他年长，相比起来也比他发育得更像一个大人。当他的胸口紧贴着自己的脊背时，鼬总是错觉着自己会被他包起来。他的手也确实包裹着自己勃起的地方，手指圈成圈地上下撸动着。他并不知道这几下比之前自己做的时候有什么不同，可是想分析出“到底是哪里不同”时脑子里已经晕晕乎乎地被棉花糖一样蓬松柔软又甜蜜的东西胀满。  
最大的不一样，大概是因为那是止水的手，对，是因为这是他在帮自己做这样的事。

为什么会有这样舒服的事。  
舒服，也让人感到兴奋，心脏在胸腔里咚咚地鼓动，几乎要从嗓子眼里跳出。被这种莫名的恐惧感所驱使，他咬住自己的下唇，止水腾出了那只架在他腋下的手，按在了他的嘴唇上，干燥而温暖的指尖突破了唇瓣与牙齿，浅浅地按在了内里发干的粘膜上。  
“觉得舒服的话就叫出来吧，不想叫的话，也可以咬住我的手指。”  
平日里熟悉的温和声音此时听起来就像是狐妖的蛊惑，可是他既没办法开口，也下不了决心咬住他的手指，只能放平呼吸试图压抑住自己的喘息。止水的指尖还留在他的口腔里，压在他的舌尖上。分泌过多的唾液沿着手指内侧的软肉与薄膜向下滴着，落在自己因为发热而泛出红晕的胸口。  
“如果还是这样压抑自己的话会一直出不来的，说不定还会坏掉的，你要想清楚哟？”  
止水的声音里竟然难得地染上了焦急的情绪色彩。他也硬了，并且硬得吓人——就像他自己说的，男人是一种很肮脏、很下流的动物，所以会这样也是理所当然的事情。成年人尺寸的怒张的性器顶在身上的感觉就像烧红的刀刃一样，按在腰窝与臀间的缝隙里磨蹭着，但是并不觉得讨厌或是肮脏，只是因为那是止水。黏腻的前液全数擦在了他身上，连带着说不出口的地方也被一起浸湿，伞状的头部每次碾压过那里的时候总是会带来一些别样的酥麻感，敏感的周边神经被不断刺激着让他忍不住发出呜咽。他的每一次撞击或是摩擦，亦或者自己的每一次滑动与挣扎，都加剧了这种刺激。  
“不要……止水……别进来……”他甚至不知道自己为什么流泪，并不是因为疼痛，也不可能是因为害怕，可是对着一直如此温柔又熟稔的止水，口中却吐出了断断续续不成句的求饶话语。  
“太大了……不要……别进来……求你……”他伸手向后紧紧地揪住了止水的袖子，又重复了一遍，胸膛因为抽泣剧烈地起伏着，就像下一秒就因为缺氧死掉一样。  
“……就算小鼬不说，我也知道啊。”他说着，双手重新按在了他的大腿两侧，“抱歉了，现在得借你的腿用一下。”

 

止水让他夹紧双腿，颤抖的膝盖几乎脱力，仅仅是维持“并拢”的状态已经足够勉强了，可是他依旧强撑着坚持住了，就算是为了那个人的请求。之后，止水渗出前液的顶端在他的腿间进进出出，顶着他的鼠蹊部与下垂的囊带摩擦，本来干爽的皮肤被两个人吐出来的液体所浸湿变得泥泞一片，又被来自后面的冲撞摩擦出了咕啾咕啾的声响。如果低下头的话，能顺着汗涔涔的胸口与腹部看见止水又节奏地送入他腿间的性器头部。  
不知道现在到底是舒服还是难受，明明并没有直接地被触碰到，可是脑子却因为突然上涌的快感变得晕晕乎乎的，只觉得浑身瘫软，就算靠在止水身上却也抑制不住地脱力下滑，上半身倒在了床单上。止水并没有把他重新拉起来，只是压了上来，一边小心翼翼地舔着他滚烫的耳垂与耳洞，一边毫无章法地加快了在他腿间冲撞的速度。  
“对不起了小鼬，请再坚持一下……”  
嘴上是这么说的，手指却粗鲁地抓住了他达到顶点的分身，按住了出汁的铃口。  
他不受控制地哼叫出声，叫着止水的名字，手指痉挛地抓住了床单。扭过头努力睁开被汗水糊住的眼睛想要看清压在他身上的人，看清楚那裸露在外的脖颈、上下翻动仿佛热水锅沸腾时鼓动的水泡似的喉结，还有他因为隐忍与难耐而被门齿紧紧咬住的下嘴唇。他继续在他的腿间撞击着，有时候是磨蹭，不间断地舔吻着他的脸颊、嘴唇、眼睛和耳朵。突然地，他放开了自己，在出精的快感中，鼬感觉到被夹在自己腿间的硬物跳动了了两下，紧挨着自己射了出来。  
超过之前任何一次——不，超过之前所有事情的快乐感觉猛地裹挟住了他的脑子。他再一次感觉到自己正不受控制地流泪，胸膛剧烈地起伏，多少氧气都不够。止水倒在了他边上，伸出黏糊糊的手指碰了碰自己的，像是要抱住他一样。可是最后又停了下来，只是用指甲刮了刮手指间半薄膜似的皮肤。  
“小鼬……”他说，后续却再也没有更多的话语。只是望着他，然后一点也不像他的，有点儿傻气的微笑。  
他伸手扣住了止水的手，止水也反手握住了他的。没有力气了——不，应该说除了牵手的力气之外什么都没有了。只是这样平静地看着对方，两个人在很长时间里一句话也没有说。  
就像疲惫的鸟类栖息在枝头。  
就像泡沫碎在金色的海滩上。

 

“止水……”是他先打破了沉默，伸出小指在对方的掌心里勾了一小下，试探着他是不是睡着了。  
“止水。”  
“嗯，小鼬又什么想说的吗？”止水有点儿疲惫地回答，“抱歉了我也没什么力气了，看来明天得早点起来去烧点热水，好歹得把身子擦干净。”  
“止水……”  
“老板娘那边就让我去道歉吧，其实这也是我的错吧，你不用在意——怎么了？”  
隔着一层被子，他突然地抱住躺在身边的人。  
“止水，我喜欢你。”  
他认认真真地在那个人耳边说道。

END


End file.
